La apuesta
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Sonic ni siquiera estaba pensando de manera coherente cuando apostó con Amy. De todas formas, ella jamas llegaría tan lejos para que tuvieran una cita. ¿Verdad? No, no, por supuesto que no. "—Si yo logro vencer a Eggman y frustrar sus planes sola, me tendras que invitar a una cita. Y tendras que ir. —Buena suerte —Dijo el erizo riendo levemente. Tails giro los ojos."
1. Capitulo 1

Era la fiesta de fin de año, y la gran mayoria del equipo se había reunido para festejar. El lugar elegido desde siempre era el taller de Tails, que estaba situado en un acantilado con vista al mar, un bello lugar para festejar cualquier cosa que de les ocurriera.

Sin embargo ese año fue algo distinto, para empezar, Knuckles quién tenía la mayoría de edad había decidido comprar cervezas, Vainilla le discuto diciéndo que no estaba bien que bebieran, que esa cosa les quemaba las neuronas, Knuckles se rió mientras bebía otro baso y decía:

—Vainilla, yo ya no tengo neuronas que quemar— Afirmo absolutamente feliz. —Espera...

La adulta rodo los ojos y suspiro, ya nada podía hacer por el pobre. Sonic, Vector y Espio estaban casi en la misma situacion, solo que Vector lloraba en el hombro de la coneja adulta, y Espio sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana y se la pasaba contando chistes a Charmy quien muy a su pesar se veía obligado a escucharlos.

Sonic era quién mas decente estaba, al menos en la medida de lo posible, pues se encontró extrañamente disfrutando la compañía de Amy, por lo que de inmediato pudo asumir que algo borracho estaba.

La eriza le charlaba sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer el nuevo año, le conto que pronto dejaría su casa en Green Hils para mudarse a la ciudad, un departamento mas pequeño pero acojedor, y justo y necesario para ella sola. Tambien conto que tenia muchas ganas abrir una pastelería en algún lugar de la ciudad.

—¿Por que? ¿No ganas bastante ya? —Le dijo Sonic, quien extrañamente estaba prestándole atencion, al parecer eso tambien era culpa del alcohol.

—Lo hare mas como un Hobbie que nada, ultimamente estoy algo aburrida.

Así siguieron hablando hasta que inevitablemente se toco el tema.

—¿Cuando tendremos una cita? —Pregunto ella.

—¿Nunca?

—Oh vamos, ¡Llevas años negándote! ¡Y las veces que has aceptado terminaste por no aparecer! Parece que lo haces a proposito... —Termino reclamandole en voz baja.

—Yo jamas te lastimaría aproposito. —Dijo él serio. sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero Amy sintio algo de verdad en aquellas palabras.

—Dame una oportunidad al menos.

—Sabes que no soy un chico romántico Amy, no me interesan esas cosas. Si acepte antes fue por ti.

—¡Pues has lo mismo ahora!

—¡No es tan facil Amy!

—¡¿Por que no es tan fácil?!

—¡Por que...! —Se cayo de repente. No estaba TAN borracho como para hacer suicidio.

—¡Bien, entonces Apostemos! —Dijo Amy con convicción.

—Nada sera tan bueno como para que diga que si.

Amy penso unos minutos, pero luego tomo su rostro haciendo que la mirara.

—Si yo logro vencer a Eggman y frustrar sus planes sola, me tendras que invitar a una cita. Y tendras que ir.

—Buena suerte —Dijo el erizo riendo levemente. Tails giro los ojos, nada bueno podria salir de esto.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —Pregunto Amy sorprendida.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuantas posibilidades tienes de que eso pase? —Dijo lanzando una carcajada.

Amy infló las mejillas enfadada y de repente comenzaron a sonar las campanas de año nuevo. Todos brindaron y mientras Amy miraba el horizonte en el mar, se marco un nuevo objetivo para este año. Vencer a Eggman.

\--

A la mañana siguiente una fuerte resaca golpeo a Sonic, sin embargo Knuckles parecia estar peor así que al menos estaba acompañado en el sentimiento.

Ya en la tarde cuando estaban mas refrescados Tails le habló a Sonic sobre la apuesta que había hecho con Amy, estaba preocupado por que hiciera una locura.

—Tranquilo —Dijo Sonic— Siempre eres tu el que primero se entera de todo, no hay forma de que ella descubra que planea Eggman antes que nosotros.

—No lo se Sonic, yo preferiria que cancelarás la apuesta.

—¡Oh vamos Tails! No cancelare la apuesta, es divertido, además, sabes que no tiene forma de ganarla.

—¿Por que le haces eso?

—¿Hacer que? —Pregunto confundido el azulado.

—Darle esperanzas, siempre es lo mismo, aceptas una cita con ella cada año y luego nunca vas, le regalas flores cuando ella esta molesta, la ilucionas, y sabes bien que Amy a negado a muchos chicos por ti. —El rostro del erizo se volvio serio, pensativo — Por que no simplemente le dices que no la quieres, le dolerá al principio pero Amy es fuerte, sabrá superarte y podrá ser feliz al lado de alguien que realmente la ama, y no me refiero al sentido fraternal.

—Yo, no se si podría, ¡Ella me mataría como le dijera que no me gusta!

—¿Eso crees? Tu solo piensa que ella esta perdiendo el tiempo, si lo que quiere es una relación de novios con besos y abrazos, y tu no puedes dársela, deja que alguien mas lo haga. —Concluyo Tails para luego marcharse y adentrarse en el taller.

Sonic se quedó mirando el horizonte pensativo. Tails tenía razón. Debía dejar ir a Amy.

Algo dentro de él, muy adentro, le dolió.

\--

Amy se levanto como todas las mañanas, se preparo un cafe con unas tostadas y se sentó observando su silencioso y solitario departamento. Algo dentro de ella, muy adentro, se sentía vacio.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que el amor era lo mas hermoso que le podía ocurrir a alguien, sin embargo ella se sentía triste, apagada, cada año se recordaba que ella jamas supo lo que era el amor realmente, solo tenia a su madre y unas estupidas cartas del tarot que le decían que Sonic era su alma gemela cada vez que las consultaba, incluso siete años después. Suspiro, y sacudió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su mente, cuando termino su desayuno se miró al espejo y sonrió, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, y luego salió en dirección al parque.

Cuando llego se sentó en una banca debajo de uno de los varios arboles de sakura que habían allí. Volando llego Rouge, quién se sentó a su lado y le tendió un paquete cerrado.

—Aquí tienes toda la información de lo que ha estado haciendo Eggman el ultimo mes, esta preparando un arma, no se muy bien que hace, pero dijo que era algo relacionado con los templos Gaia. te lo advierto Pinky, no te metas en la boca del lobo por un idiota. —Sentencio Rouge.

Amy lo sabía, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era algo estúpido, ¿pero que mas le quedaba por intentar? Ya había tratado de todo, y se había convencido de que si salía con vida de esto y aun así no funcionaba, ya se rendiría.

—Es la última vez —Dijo convencida, mientras sentía como un nudo en el estomago se hacía mas que evidente.

—Eso espero. —Dijo Rouge no muy convencida.

—Ten —Dijo Amy tendiéndole un papelito a Rouge.

—¿Que es esto?

—Son los horarios en los que Knuckles se va a comer o entrenar y deja la esmeralda desprotegida.

—Yo no...

—Lo se, pero quería devolverte el favor. —Dijo simplemente. Sabia que Rouge jamas dañaria la esmeralada maestra, si pudiera la murcielago la adoptaria como su hija. Además, Kncukles siempre se quejaba de que su rutina era aburrida y se iba con los demas dejando la esmeralda sola, a lo mejor esto le ayudaba a recordar que era su maldito guardián.

—Gracias Pinky, suerte con tu apuesta. —Dijo Rouge sonriendo y se fue volando del lugar cuando la eriza asintió con la cabeza.

Amy solo la vio alejarse y deseó ser como ella. Libre, sin preocupaciones, solo disfrutar. Le recordo a Sonic. Bajo los hombros y luego observo el paquete, suspiro y se levanto del banco con pesadez. Mañana vería si se pondría en acción, por ahora pensaria mejor las cosas, y por unos minutos se quitaría de la cabeza cualquier cosa relacionada con el azulado.

\--

 _Holi, esta es una historía "pre-cuela" de mi anterior fic llamado Dexter, intentare explicar como inicio la relacíon, la idea que tengo en mente al menos es hacer dos capitulos mas como mucho, o quien sabe, a lo mejor el siguiente sea el ultimo._

 _ademas me gustaria hacer otra historia un poquito mas larga que ya seria una "secuela" de Dexter, aun la estoy planeando pero la historia base ya esta._

 _De paso quiero agradecer a los comentarios en mi anterior fic, sobre todo a Anonimo XD por ser el primer comentario y por darme el impulso a querer explorar un poco mas en esto._

 _espero que este fic sea de su agrado lo poco que dure, intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda xd_

 _¡Bye Bye!_


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando se despertó sintió como todo le pesaba en el cuerpo. La joven Rose no tenía muchos ánimos para nada, pero se obligo a tenerlos.

—Solo un último esfuerzo. —Se dijo a si misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

Había leído el reporte de Rouge durante la noche, no detallaba gran cosa del arma, pero si le decía por donde entrar sin ser vista. Amy jamas había intentado algo tan loco pero para todo había una primera vez, y por eso mismo llevaría refuerzos, saco el espejo de su pared y abrió un pequeño cofre que había oculto en un hueco, tomando sus cartas del tarot.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la guarida noto varios robots haciendo guardia. Los analizo por un minuto y pensó que podría hacer. En el bolsillo de su vestido Amy sintió sus cartas y se mordió el labio, esto era un base de Eggman, no una instalación del gobierno. Podía usarlas con calma.

Se subió al arbol en el que estaba oculta y alzó el brazo, cinco cartas doradas salieron flotando de su bolsillo, un círculo mágico se formo debajo de sus píes, era rosa, brillante y en el centro de este había una rosa, una luna y un sol giraban al rededor de esta, las estrellas eran visibles en todo el círculo y cínico símbolos aparecieron girando al rededor del sol y la luna. Sus dos Iris pasaron a tener forma la forma de una rosa.

Las cartas que giraban al rededor de ella frenaron de repente y Amy toco la que tenía en frente, un arco aparecio en su mano haciendo que las cartas desaparecieran. La chica salto del arbol con una gracia y agilidad que Espio envidiaría, y los robots no vieron venir cuando Amy les apunto con el arco en medio del salto, las fechas se formaron en este con magia y ella les disparo acertanto en sus cabezas, cuando cayo al suelo la joven corrió hasta un de los robots que había lanzado la alerta, pero ella fue mas rápida y salto sobre el robot clavándole la punta del arco en su pecho metalico y empujándolo hacia arriba, logrando partirlo a la mitad.

Su arco desaprecio y el martillo apareció en su lugar, logrando destruir la reja de metal y luego la puerta, para al fin entrar a la base. Las cartas volvieron a aparecer y ella toco una que la volvió invisible. Corrió entre los robots lo ma rápido que pudo, procurando que los sensores de calor que estos tenían no la detectaran. Cuando llego al pasillo que el mapa de Rouge le marcaba, la rosada abrió la rejilla de la ventilación con su martillo, el cual aparecio haciendo que Amy volviera a ser visible.

De un salto subió hasta el conducto y comenzó a gatear por él. Algunas de las rejillas por donde escapaba el aire le daban una vista a las distintas habitaciones de la base, pero una de ellas llamo su atención. Allí habían varios prototipos de robots, pero uno de ellos era distinto, era mas grande y con una forma mas humana que los demas, casi parecía un androide, forma que le daba cierto aire peligroso. Abrió esa rejilla y con agilidad salió del conducto.

Camino por la sala y noto que había otro robot similar al que había visto pero mucho mas grande. En su placa se podia leer "Prototipo XX" veinte. ¿Ese era el número 20? ¿Seria esa el arma del que hablaba Rouge?. No, no podía ser, ella le había hablado específicamente de una pistola, pero jamás había mencionado los androides. A no ser que ni ella supiera de su existencia.

—Rayos... Otro problema del cual encargarme. —Murmuro Amy mientras suspiraba. Aquellos androides parecían muy peligrosos ¿Y si Eggman decidía producirlos en masa? Demonios, ¿Que se supone que haría?

De repente sintió unas pisadas en el exterior y automaticamente se volvio invisible y se coloco en una de las esquinas. Por la puerta entro Eggman y un Zoomorfo al cual no le pudo ver el rostro por que llevaba una mascara, pero por su complexión asumió que era un león.

—Ya te digo, estos robots tienen lo ultimo en tecnología, y cuando les agrege el arma que estoy preparando nadie podra hacerles frente. —Dijo Eggman sonriendo orgulloso. —Ni siquiera esa rata azul.

—Eso espero, me agrada Sonic the Hedgehog pero no quiero que se meta en mis planes. —Hablo el león, tenía una voz gruesa y profunda.

—Jhm, pues sabrás que a mi ese erizo me trae sin cuidado. Espero que estos robots lo derroten al fin.

—No te preocupes, yo confio en que lo harán, a proposito, ¿Que me puedes decir sobre su amiga? —Pregunto el león intrigado.

—¿Amiga? —Eggman lo miro curioso.

—La eriza rosa.

—Oh, Amy Rose. —La mencionada se puso tensa, ¿La habian descubierto?

—¿Ese es su apellido?

—Que yo sepa Rose es su segundo nombre, ¿Por que? ¿Un interés amoroso? —Pregunto el científico sonriendo de costado.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

El científico alzo los hombros y luego le entrego un pendrive.

—Aquí esta toda la información de arma y los androides. Hablame si falta algo.

—Entendido —Tanto el león como Eggman salió de aquella sala y cuando Amy estuvo segura que ya no estaban por allí volvió a hacerse visible.

—Por Chaos... —Suspiro la eriza, casi se metía en un lío grande. ¿Porque ese león preguntaba por ella? En fin. Ahora no tenía tiempo para esas preguntas, debía buscar el arma y en vista de que allí no estaba subió de nuevo al conducto.

\--

Cream llego al taller de Tails y toco el timbre con tranquilidad. Cuando el zorro le abrió la puerta ella entro y se encontró con Sonic y Knuckles en plena pelea de pulgares.

—¿Que te trae aquí Cream? —Pregunto Tails curioso.

—Vine a buscar a Amy. no esta en su departamento así que supuse que se encontraría aquí.

—Pues no a venido en todo el día. —Dijo el zorro.

—¿En serio? Estoy preocupada, ella me dijo que no podría ayudarme hoy a hacer unos pasteles porque estaría con ustedes practicando boxeo.

—¿Estad segura? Amy no me avisó nada...

La conversación entre Cream y Tails continuaba, y Sonic quién tenía un oído agudo le presto algo más de atención a la conversación.

—¿Por que no la llamas, y ves si te contesta? —Pregunto el zorro preocupado.

—Ya lo intenté tres veces y nada. Es extraño que Amy me ignore... ¿Por que no prueba llamarla usted señor Sonic? —Pregunto la conejita observándolo, de todas formas no había universo en el que Amy no le respondiera a Sonic.

El erizo, quién solto un bufido al haber perdido la pelea, tomo su comunicador y marcó a Amy. Nada. Aquello comenzó a preocuparlos.

—¿Por que no contesta? —Se pregunto la conejita preocupada.

—Quiza se le acabo la batería. —Dijo Knuckles despreocupado.

—Nuestros comunicadores no funcionan con batería Knuckles. —Dijo Tails suspirando.

—Da igual. A lo mejor se le rompió o algo.

—Ella me lo hubiera traído. Esto es muy raro. No crees que Amy alla ido a complir la apuesta. ¿verdad? —Pregunto Tails preocupado.

—Vamos Tails, ella no haria algo tan tonto. —Se intento convencer el erizo, quien estaba bastante preocupado por la joven, sin embargo intentó no verse afectado.

—Creo que deberíamos... —Las palabras de Tails fueron cortadas debido a que el timbre sonó de vuelta, esta vez era Rouge, quien no esperó a que el zorro la saludara.

—¿Y Amy? —Preguntó mientras entraba.

—No lo sabemos, ¿Por que?

—Maldición, sabía que esto era mala idea. —Dijo la murciélago preocupada.— Le di a Amy información sobre la nueva arma de Eggman ayer.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —Se exaltó el erizo azul preocupado y caminó hacía la murciélago para ponerse frente a ella — ¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste?

—¡Oye no me culpes a mi, si tu eres capaz de apostar borracho!

—Eso era algo que no podía controlar. ¿Ella se fue a buscar a Eggman?

—Creo que si, pase por su casa para decirle que la acompañaría, la ayudaría con esto y Sonic no tendría porque enterarse, pero creo que llegue tarde.

—¿Donde fue? —Pregunto Sonic llendo hacia la entrada.

—A la base de Eggman que está en la costa.

—Tails activa los comunicadores.

El erizo no le dio ni tiempo a contestar que ya había salido en la búsqueda de la eriza.

\--

Cuando llego al salon donde supuestamente decía que se encontraba el arma, ella salió del conducto y cayo grácilmente en el suelo, y en el centro de la habitación, flotando en un cilindro de vidrio, encontro el arma.

No tenía ninguna forma extraña, de hecho parecía un arma común y corriente. su mayor pregunta en esos momentos era como la sacaría de allí.

De repente escucho a varios robots entrar a la sala y no tuvo tiempo de volverse invisible puesto que comenzaron a dispararle.

—Maldicion. —Murmuró, y saco sus cartas, tocó una de ellas y un muro de cristal rosado en forma de rosa la cubrió de los disparos por un tiempo, pero este comenzó a agrietarse debido a los impactos, por lo que ella se preparo y cuando el escudo se rompió completamente ella tocó otra carta —Fly. —Y dos alas enormes, cubiertas de plumas blancas, las cuales tenían reflejos rosas, aparecieron en su espalda.

Estas se extendieron y ella comenzó a volar por sobre los robots hasta salir de la sala y dar a un pasillo, sabía que no aguantaría mucho, pero era lo que tenía si quería que no la atrapasen, sin embargo, varios disparos acertaron en sus alas. Cuando vio que la orda de robots se acababa ella cayó al suelo, sus alas desaparecieron y formo otro escudo para luego salir corriendo, preparo su martillo para atacar, sin embargo sintió como alguien la golpeaba por detras y ella cayó al suelo, trató de levantarse, pero sintió como alguien pegaba algo en su espalda debilitándola por completo. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era un sello, y los únicos capases de hacer sellos así de poderosos eran...

Los robots la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron, allí vio a Eggman y al león, el científico tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

—Y ni siquiera tuve que ir a buscarte, gracias por ahorrarme el viaje. —Dijo el doctor. Amy apenas si podia mantener los ojos abiertos, pero estos estaban fijos en el chico de la máscara, ¿Quien demonios era él? —Dudaba en si secuestarte a ti o al molesto zorro para probar mi nueva arma, pero ya que estas aquí puedo aprovechar.

La respiración de Amy era pesada y sintió que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Hoy no era su día.

\--

Holi, espero que les haya gustado el cap, lamento haber tardado en continuar.

Como pueden ver, las cartas del taro de Amy son un medio de defensa para ella. La verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando leí que Amy era una de los pocos personajes a los que confirmaron que pueden usar magia. Y siempre me pareció que es un recurso pocas veces utilizado en ella. Lo del tarot fue algo que se me ocurrió y será importante mas adelante. Además, me inspiré un poco en Sakura Card Captor, y en los ataques y tal me estoy inspirando un poco de las animaciones hechas por fans de la serie RWBY, que cambió absolutamente mi manera de ver la acción. Quién no haya visto esa serie web se la recomiendo, esta en Youtube subtitulada y es super interesante.

En fin, no tengo mucho mas para decir, salvo muchas gracias por leer. Esto como maximo dura dos caps mas, creo.

¡Bye bye!


	3. Capitulo 3

Cuando Amy abrió los ojos se levanto de manera lenta, estaba en una cápsula transparente que colgaba del techo, el sello que estaba en su espalda casi que le impedía moverse así que si sostuvo de la pared lo mejor que pudo. Había una cámara filmándola justo frente a ella y parecía estar encendida, sintió un flash y cerro los ojos debido a la luz, cuando los abrio vio a Eggman acercarse a ella.

—¿Como demonios supiste de este sello? —Le pregunto la eriza, sin dejar que el científico hablara primero.

—Tranquila Rose, aquí tu eres la que esta encerrada, así que muy amenazadora no te ves. —Dijo el científico riendo.

—Solo dime como demonios lo conseguiste.

—Un amigo me lo dio, dijo que sería útil.

—¿Siquiera sabes que es lo que estas sellando?

—Solo se que te inmoviliza y eso es suficiente para mi. Ahora, dejame que te cuente mi malvado plan.

—Por favor, muero por oírlo. —Dijo Amy mientras se sentaba para pensar mejor como escapar.

—Oh te aseguro que lo harás —Sonrió Eggman, Amy levanto una ceja.

—Eh ideado un arma desintegra cualquier objeto.

—¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?

—Lo desintegra, al instante, y con un solo disparo.—Dijo el científico sonriendo —Es uno de mis mejores inventos.

—¿Uno de tus mejores? Y cuentame, ¿Donde están los demás? Yo jamas los vi. —La eriza sonrió de costado, haría algo de tiempo para pensar algún plan, y con algo de suerte alguno de sus amigos ya habría ido a buscarla.

Por otro lado el científico enfureció por el comentario de la joven y disparo a un florero que había en la mesa, dejando solo una sombra tenue como el rastro de que alguna vez hubo algo ahí. Amy dejo de sonreír y observó a Eggman de manera seria, bien, tendría que darle un punto porque tenía razón.

—Jojojo, ahora dime ¿Quien ríe ahora?

—Cuando salga de aquí te volvere omelette maldito huevo.

—¿Has estado mucho con Sonic? —Dijo Eggman sonriendo y apuntó a la cápsula de Amy. —Di adiós querida.

Cuando el villano jaló el gatillo la eriza solo cerro los ojos, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar a Eggman quejándose.

—Maldición... —Dijo en voz baja mientras golpeada levemente la pistola —Malduta basura.

—Uno de tus mejores inventos, ¿Eh? —Pregunto Amy sonriendo.

—Quedate quieta maldita insecto. —Dijo para luego marcharse de la habitación refunfuñando.

Cuando el villano se alejó lo suficiente la eriza intento levantarse con todas las fuerzas que pudo, sin embargo el sello en su espalda no se lo permitía, sintió que todo aquello no era mas que una batalla pérdida, por mas que intentará de todas las formas posibles hacer que él la note jamas lo conseguía, Sonic no cambiaría por ella y había que decir que el erizo estaba bastante comodo con su eslogan actual: "Libre como el viento", en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ni siquiera ella sabía en que pensaba cuando apostó esto con Sonic, quiza quería demostrarle que tambien podía valerse por si sola, tener por un tiempo, aunque sea pequeño, su atención. La joven suspiró, aquella guerra la había perdido antes de comenzar.

No presto atención a los pasos metálicos que habían en la sala hasta que noto de reojo un azul metálico, Metal Sonic estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Vienes a burlarte? —Pregunto la chica cansada. Sin embargo el robot presionó un boton y la capsula se abrió haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. El grito de ella fue de todo menos sutil, pues el sello hacía que los golpes le dolieran dos veces mas de lo normal.

El erizo metálico se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, colocando algo en ella.

—¿Por que? —Pregunto la eriza confundida, hasta que vio una flor en su mano.

Metal Sonic le quitó el sello de su espalda y luego se fue caminando de la habitación.

Amy sintió una descarga de energía recorrer su cuerpo y luego se levanto para observar al erizo irse. La joven observo la flor por unos momento y decidió que si no lograba esto por Sonic entonces lo haría por ella. Fruncio el ceño decidida, y silenciosamente le agradeció al robot.

Se volvió invisible y salió de la habitación en busca de Eggman.

\--

Sonic corría lo mas rápido que podía para llegar pronto a la base. Jamas se había sentido tan estresado, y lo mas seguro era porque la conciencia le recordaba cada maldito segundo que eso era su culpa y que debía dejar de emborracharse en fin de año.

Bien, de todas formas el jamás espero que Amy pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido, usualmente la eriza demostraba tener la cabeza bien puesta.

—Tails necesito que me des alguna entrada rápida.

—Pues, Rouge le dio a Amy la localización de uno de los conductos de ventilación.

—No tengo tiempo para andar buscando por los conductos.

Cuando se encontró frente a la entrada varios robots giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo y luego apuntarlo con sus armas.

—¿No tienes el mapa de esta base? —Pregunto al momento en que los robots comenzaron a dispararle, Sonic los esquivo con rapidez para luego saltar a atacarlos.

Cuando toco el suelo de vuelta los robots comenzaron explotar uno por uno.

—¿Y te pondrás tú a buscar las posibles entradas? Ya destruiste los robots, solo fuerza la cerradura y busca a Amy. —Dijo Tails. Sonic asintió al no encontrar otra forma mas rápida.

Asi que con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeo la cerradura y la puerta de metal se abrió unos centímetros, los sufientes para que Sonic entrara y comenzara a correr por la base en busca de la eriza, en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar y en toda la base aparecía la señal de que había un intruso.

\--

Amy llegó hasta una habitación llena de robots y aparatos extraños, lugar donde vio que se encontraba Eggman, puesto que el doctor estaba refunfuñando con uno de sus inventos. Su invisibilidad se fue para dar lugar a su fiel martillo, y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo una alarma comenzo a sonar por todo el lugar, Eggman furioso levanto la vista de su arma y miro la pantalla.

—¡¿Y ahora que?! —Se pregunto hastiado el inventor, cuando vio a cierto erizo azul correr por la base. —Vaya, parece que a venido antes de tiempo. —El malvado genio sonrió y se volteo dispuesto a salir, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la eriza parada en la puerta.

Amy por otro lado no podía creer que Sonic hubiese llegdo tan rápido, se suponía que ellos no sabían nada. Amy sacudió la cabeza al ver que Eggman la estaba observando y decidió concentrarse en su objetivo.

El villano le apuntó con el arma y disparó, la eriza lo esquivó rodando hacia un costado, el agujero que se había formado en la pared comenzó a expandirse, haciendo que la pared desapareciera de apoco.

Amy respiró agitada, por lo que vio, esa arma era realmente peligrosa, y aun mas en manos de Eggman. La eriza corrió hacía el villano y lo golpeo con el martillo, haciendo que éste cayera hacía atras y presionará varios botones, cuando él intento levantarse se apoyo en una pequeña caja de cristal que resguardaba un boton enorme y rojo, pero la caja acabo quebrándose y la mano de Eggman presionó accidentalmente el botón, una alarma comenzó a sonar y las luces de la base se pusieron rojas.

—¿Que esta pasado? —Pregunto Amy confundida

—Mierda, activé la autodestrucción —Se quejo el hombre, Amy lo miro atónita.

—¡¿AUTODESTRUCCIÓN?! ¡¿POR QUE INSTALASTE ESA BASURA?!

—¡PARECIA UNA BUENA IDEA!

Amy comenzó a sudar y antes de que el cientifico pudiera hacer algo la chica salto sobre él y lo golpeo con su martillo, knockeandolo. Ahora debía pensar rápido que haría con Eggman, además debía buscar a Sonic, pues él seguramente no sabría lo que estaba pasando, y en un lapsus nervioso la chica tuvo que pensar rápido, abrió el Space Hummer con una carta, un circulo aparecio de la nada y ateaves de él se podía ver un universo repleto de martillos, ella hizo que Eggman entrara dentro de él y luego cerro la entrada, al menos el científico estaría seguro ahí.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y al doblar la esquina se chocó de golpe con Sonic, ambos cayeron al suelo y cuando se vieron frente a frente no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que sorprenderse.

—¡Amy!

—¡Sonic! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, de repente una cuenta regresiva comentmzo a sonar.

—¿Que es eso? —Pregunto el erizo confundido.

—Eggman activó la auto destrucción. —Dijo Amy preocupada.

—¿Que? —Pregunto el erizo atónito. —¿Hablas en serio? —Al ver la mirada sería de la joven Sonic no pudo hacer mas que creerle. Tomo la mano de la eriza y la observo a los ojos. —Hay que irnos.

—¿Hacia donde? Esta base es nueva. A penas la conocemos y no hay tiempo.

—Encontrare la salida —Dijo Sonic decidido, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente nervioso.

La voz del parlante se podía escuchar con claridad. "6...5...4..."

Amy observo a Sonic, todo esto era su culpa, pero lo solucionaría, presionó con fuerza la mano de Sonic haciendo que este la mirara.

—Lo lamento, por todo. —Dijo ella.

Sonic solo vio como la chica desaparecía su martillo, y una carta aparecía frente a ella, la joven la toco y algo apareció detras de él. Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas y reacción cuando Amy lo empujo, haciendo que Sonic cayera dentro del Space Hummer, cuando este quiso moverse el portal se cerro, y solo pudo ver como lentamente varias explosiones se formaban detras de la eriza.

—¡AMY!

Cuando el portal se cerro la joven saco lo mas rápido posible la carta de escudo, un cristal protector cubrió a la eriza y la explosión la mando a volar por los aires.

Sonic solo podía ver aque espacio que parecía infinito, repleto de una cantidad enorme de martillos identicos a los que Amy usaba, pero ¿Donde demonios estaba?

Cuando volteo vio a un desmayado Eggman, así que lo había conseguido, había frustrado sus planes. Vaya, esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, sin embargo ahora estaba mas preocupado por como se encontraba Amy, no sabía si aquella explosión la habia lastimado, o knockeado, se sentia inutil, quería salir y ayudar a la eriza, cuando de repente sintió una leve luz cegarlo.

\--

El golpe de Amy contra el suelo hizo que los cristales de su escudo se rompieran y deshicieran, sintió como el golpe la había dejado sin aliento y los motretones y raspones le dolian de sobremanera, ademas el golpe en su frente no ayudaba, sus ojos se sentían pesados, quería dormir, pero antes de caer desmayada abrió el Space Hammer y Sonic y Eggman salieron de allí golpeándose contra el suelo.

Aunque el científico seguia desmayado Sonic abrió los ojos y se encontro en un lugar bastante alejado de la destrozada base de Eggman, y cuando pudo recomponerse del todo notó a Amy desmayada a un par de metros de él, la chica parecía tener una herida grabe en la cabeza.

—¡Amy!

El erizo corrió hacía ella pero no quizo moverla por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su frente. Acarició la mejilla de la joven y saco el comunicador.

—¡Tails tienes que venir aquí ahora, Amy esta grabe!

\--

 ** _holi, antes que nada, lamento si hay faltas de ortografia, termine esto muy por la noche y la verdad tengo mas ganas de dormir que de releer xd_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado este cap, creo que el siguiente ya es el ultimo, espero._**

 ** _muchas gracias a los comentarios del capitulo anterior y espero que este les haya gustado._**

 ** _en fin, hasta la proxima._**

 ** _bye bye_**


	4. Capitulo 4 final

Sonic no podía hacer otra mas que caminar de un lado a todo por el pasillo del hospital. cuando Tails llego y reviso a Amy se dio cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que creían, así que la trajeron aquí, donde los doctores la llevaron a una habitación a parte para curarla. Mientras que Eggman se encontraba del otro lado del hospital, siendo atendido por otros doctores y rodeado de la guardia de G.U.N.

El erizo se encontraba realmente nervioso, jamas había permitido que sus amigos se hicieran semejante daño, y todo esto había sucedido por imprudencia, tanto de Amy como de él, debió haberse estudiado la guarida mientras corría, debió haber memorizado la salida, debió haber protegido a Amy, sin embargo la eriza ahora estaba en una camilla.

Se sentía realmente mal por lo que había sucedido y se prometió jamas volver a pasarse de copas cuando hablara con Amy, Sonic jamas espero que ella realmente cumpliera con la apuesta, pero el erizo no pudo hacer mas que darle la razón. Ella había atrapado a Eggman y había detenido su plan, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo se había destruido en la explosión.

Amy había ganado la apuesta, pero ¿El aceptaría esa cita? Tails le había dicho que debía dejar de darle falsas ilusiones, decirle que no de una vez por todas y que buscara a otro que la hiciera feliz. Entonces decidió que eso sería de lo primero que le diría cuando despertara, luego claro, de regañarla por su imprudencia.

-*-*-*-*-

Amy había despertado, en un principió sus ojos le pesaban damaciado, y su cabeza de daba vueltas.

—Ya despertó. —Oyó decir a una mujer, y noto como un hombre se le acercaba.

Amy miró a su alrededor, las personas con batas blancas y el olor a plástico y vendas no le decían otra cosa mas que: 'Hospital'. Demonios, Sonic la mataría.

—¿Como se siente joven Hedgehog?— Pregunto el hombre

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión.

—Normal, no se como lo hizo pero sobrevivió a una explosión, es una joven con suerte. Hemos parado el sangrado de su cabeza, pero la herida sigue allí, le recomiendo cambiarse la venda todos los dias y lavarse la herida.

—Entendido. —Dijo ella, intento mover la muñeca pero sintió un gran dolor.

—Su muñeca tiene un esguince, algo puso demaciada precion en ella, asumimos que intento detener su caída con la mano y esta se esguinzo cuando se golpeo con el suelo. —La eriza solo asintió viendo aquel guante azul que mantenía su muñeca en su lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente, sentía que tenía varios golpes y raspones en el cuerpo, el doctor le enumeraba sus golpes pero ella ya no escuchaba, se mantuvo mirando la ventana, había ido demasiado lejos por él, arriesgó su vida y la de Sonic por algo que sabia que no iba a pasar, quiza esto no funcionaba así, quiza debería concentrarse en otras cosas, dejar el amor de lado por un tiempo indefinido, aprender realmente a amar y luego intentarlo de la forma adecuada.

¿Aprender a amar? Ella ya sabía como amar, pero, quizás no sabía como demostrarlo realmente, su madre no estaba para darle consejos, Vainilla solo recordaba a su difunto esposo y se largaba a llorar cada vez que Amy le preguntaba sobre el amor, Rouge, bueno, no era su mejor opción y Blaze estaba en el futuro. Quiza esto era algo que ella sola debía procesar y entender, quiza debería rendirse por ahora.

—¿Señorita Hedgehog?

—¿Si?

—Le preguntaba si quiere que deje pasar a sus amigos.

—Ah, claro esta bien —De toda formar en algún momento debía enfrentarlos.

El doctor salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si, Sonic al verlo salir lo miro fijamente, igual que Tails, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Amy Rose esta bien, ya despertó, aunque se encuentra algo aturdida, estaría bien que pasaran de a uno.

Sonic observo a Tails y el zorrito le sonrió.

—Ve, tu estas mas nervioso que yo.

Sonic le agradeció con la mirada y entró lentamente a la habitación, su corazon se apretó un poco al ver a la eriza en la camilla, su vista estaba perdida en el paisaje de la ventana, lucía pensativa y... Adolorida. No pudo evitar fijarse en la venda que cubria su cabeza, el dolor se hizo un poco mas fuerte.

—Hola —Dijo el erizo mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba a la habitación.

La eriza se giró al oírlo, no esperaba que Sonic fuera el primero en entrar, suspiro al ver como el erizo tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Como te sientes? —Le pregunto Sonic a Amy.

—Entera, ¿Y tu? —Preguntó ella.

—Sorprendentemente sano, ¿Donde rayos nos enviaste a Eggman y a mi?

Amy miró al techo, consciente de que en algún momento vendría esa pregunta, debía pensar en una excusa rápido.

—Se llama Space Hummer, de allí saco todos mis martillos, es como un pequeño espacio donde puedo meter cosas, lo unico que no puede entrar soy yo. —Dijo ella, no estaba mintiendo del todo realmente.

—¿Y eso por que?

—Space Hummer es mi pequeño espacio personal, lo crea la poca magia que tengo, si yo misma me meto en mi espacio hay posibilidades de que no pueda salir, en resumen, podría desaparecer.

—¿Por que jamás nos hablaste de eso?

—Nunca creí usarlo para algo mas que no fuera guardar martillos. —Dijo levantando los hombros levemente.

—Tendras que informarle a la G.U.N de esa habilidad despues. —Dijo Sonic apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo se, lo hare cuando pueda. —Dijo Amy mientras devolvía su vista a la ventana. El cuarto quedó en silencio.

—Lo que hiciste fue imprudente. —Dijo Sonic al fin soltandolo — y tonto, podrías haber salido mas herida, o podrías incluso no haber salido, jamas creí que llegarias tan lejor por una cita...

—Lo se.

—Y no solo eso, yo, ¿Que? —Pregunto el erizo observandola con sorpresa.

—Que lo se, se que lo que hice fue estupido e irresponsable, no volvera a pasar. —Dijo la eriza sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

Sonic no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Realmente Amy le estaba dando la razón en esto?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si. —Dijo la eriza con algo de fastidio.

—¿No me reclamaras nada? —Preguntó extrañado.

—¿Que mas quieres que te diga? —Cuestiono ella levantando un poco la voz.

—¡La cita!

La eriza abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Sonic realmente le había preguntado por aquello ¿Que le diría ahora?

—Yo... No se si quiero esa cita. —Dijo ella luego de pensarlo.

—¿Que? —El erizo estaba anonadado, estático en la silla.

—Sonic, creo que voy a tomarme un tiempo de esto, el amor y todo eso, ya llegue a un punto en el que no se que hacer. —Dijo con sinceridad, la voz se le quebró un poco al final.

—¿Que? —Volvio a preguntar, parecia un idiota que solo sabía decir una palabra, pero en ese momento la sorpresa no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Yo, intente de todo para que te enamoraras de mi, para que me prestes atencion, para que me, quieras. Pero simplemente no lo logro, y creo que estoy haciendo algo mal, por Caos, llegue hasta el punto en que termine en un hospital por esto. —La eriza lo miro a los ojos y Sonic noto como los ojos de la joven se estaban cristalizando. —No creo estar lista para amar y mucho menos para que me amen, por eso, me alejare por un tiempo.

El corazon de Sonic se detuvo en ese instante, ¿Amy Rose estaba diciéndole que se rendía? ¿Ella? ¿Luego de todo el problema, ellos no tendrían la cita?

—¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte?

—Quisiera que fuera eso. —Dijo Amy en un murmuro.

Sonic no supo como tomarse aquello, Amy se rendía, realmente se rendía, ¿Por que no podia estar feliz? Debería estarlo, ella ya no lo perseguiría, y el no debería romperle el corazón diciéndole que no le gustaba.

Las púas de Amy brillaban por el sol y le daba cierto toque mágico a su figura, Sonic se quedo unos minutos contemplándola, mientras que la joven solo miraba por la ventana intentando calmarse.

Sonic sacudió su cabeza, negando un pensamiento que le había nacido instintivamete: "Se ve bonita."

—Bueno, yo debo irme ya, ¿Te vere otro dia? —Preguntó levantándose.

—No lo se. —Dijo ella, aquella respuesta no le gusto nada al erizo.

—Bien, entonces cuidate. —Dijo de forma brusca y tosca.

—Bien.

El erizo fruncio el ceño y salió de la habitación de manera furiosa, de repente se había enfadado. Tails al ver a Sonic salir enfadad de la habitación supuso que algo malo había pasado, pero cuando entro a la habitación noto a Amy aparentemente calmada.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunto el zorro algo dudoso.

—Si, ¿por que no lo estaría? Todos estamos bien. —Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa, Tails no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa había sido ensayada.

-*-*-*-*-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la destrucción de la base de Eggman, el científico había logrado escapar de G.U.N y ahora se encontraba en algún lugar, nadie lo encontraba pero dejaron de buscar cuando asumieron que Eggman se mostraría solo cuando tuviera que luchar contra Sonic.

En cuando al erizo azul, había tenido las dos semanas mas tranquilas de su vida, quiza demasiado, no había vuelto a ver a Amy, tal como ella le había dicho, es mas, gracias a Tails se había enterado que la eriza se había mudado a un departamento, si no era por el zorro él no lo sabía. En un principio no creía que Amy realmente cumpliera con lo que le había dicho en el hospital, sin embargo ahora dudaba sobre la eriza.

¿Y si realmente ella se sentía mal por eso? Quizás ella se estaba tomando esto con demasiada seriedad y creía que todo había sucedido por su culpa, Sonic no quería que Amy se sintiera mal, no habían acabado en buenos terminos la ultima vez que hablaron porque él había salido enfadado de la habitación, y realmente se arrepintió después por haber discutido con ella por algo tan tonto, ¿Que le importaba a él si Amy se había rendido y ya no quería esa cita? Él no perdía su orgullo en el camino y Amy aceptaba sanamente que algo estaba haciendo mal ¿Entonces cual era su problema? Tails le había dicho que dejara a Amy libre y eso estaba haciendo, ya encontrara la eriza a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

Encontonces se imaginó a otro erizo abrazandola y consolándola, Sonic fruncio levemente el ceño. No, Amy merecía ser amada por alguien que de verdad la quisiera, sin embargo ¿Cuanto tardaría ese alguien en llegar? ¿Meses, años? El no dejaría a la eriza desconsolada hasta que el ideal llegara, así que decidió él mismo ir al departamento de Amy para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando toco el timbre del departamento se escuchó la voz de la eriza por el parlante.

—¿Hola? —Sonic se quedo mudo, de repente se puso nervioso, ¿Que le diría? —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —El joven trago saliva ¿Desde cuando se ponía nervioso por hablar con Amy?.

—Amy, soy Sonic.

—¿Sonic? —Pregunto la eriza sorprendida.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo pasar? Quería ver como estabas.

—... Claro, te abriré la puerta. —Dijo ella, el parlante se apago y la puerta del edificio se abrió, Sonic entro al lugar y subió el ascensor. Cuando llego a la puerta del departamento el tocó la puerta.

La eriza la abrió con algo de duda, y se asomo por ella, cuando vio a Sonic la abrió con lentitud, al erizo ese gesto le pareció sumamente tierno.

La joven algo sonrojada abrió la puerta del todo y se hizo a un costado. —Pasa.

—Gracias. —Dijo Sonic y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la pequeña sala. —¿Como estas?

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, ya casi no me duele la cabeza y mi muñeca esta mejorando —Dijo la eriza una vez cerro del todo la puerta. —¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua está bien. —Dijo Sonic con tranquilidad, a lo que Amy asintió y fue a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Sonic observo el departamento, era pequeño pero sus colores cálidos lo hacían acogedor, aun habían bastantes cajas en la sala por lo que supuso que la chica aun no terminaba de desempacar. Luego observo el botiquín y las vendas en la mesa de cafe frente al sillón. —¿Te lastimaste? —Preguntó preocupado.

La joven, quién ya había vuelto con el vaso de agua, escuchó la pregunta.

—No solo, me bañe hace unos minutos y debo cambiarme la venda de la cabeza. —Respondió pasándole el vaso.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó el erizo con tranquilidad.

La eriza lo observo algo sorprendida pero asintió lentamente sentandose al lado de Sonic con la cabeza algo agachada. El erizo sonrió y comenzó a quitar la venda mojada de la cabeza de Amy, teniendo especial cuidado con el lugar donde estaba la herida, la eriza al notar esto se sonrojó un poco mas intenso esta vez y Sonic lo noto y sonrió para sus adentros.

Una vez retiró la venda, observó lentamente la herida de la cabeza de la chica, ya no se veía tan fea como antes y parecía estar cicatrizando bien. El erizo comenzo a desinfectarla y la eriza cerró los ojos con fuerza debido al ardor, Sonic sonrió con ternura, luego tomo la venda y comenzó a pasarla por su cabeza hasta terminar de vendarla.

—Listo, ¿No te lastima ni te apreta?

La eriza negó con la cabeza lentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que. —El erizo miró a su alrededor —Veo que no terminaste de desempacar.

—Oh, no, con mi muñeca así voy a paso de tortuga, además aun me faltan unos muebles.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó Sonic sonriendo.

—Tanta generosidad no es normal... ¿Que vas a pedirme? —Preguntó la eriza curiosa.

—¿Acaso no puedo ayudar a una amiga?

—Bueno, yo debo terminar con la cocina, esas cajas son decoraciones de mi cuarto —Dijo señalandoselas. —Si quieres llevalas hasta allí y comodalas en mi cama, luego vere donde las ordeno.

El erizo asintió y ambos se levantaron para comenzar a ordenar. Sonic tomo ambas cajas y camino con ellas hasta el cuarto de Amy para colocarlas sobre la cama, una vez las dejo en su lugar noto algo peculiar en una de ellas, cuando lo saco vio que era un cuadro con una foto de Amy y él sonriendo cuando eran niños. Aun recordaba que esa foto se la habían sacado en su primera navidad juntos, Sonic sonrió al recordarlo y noto lo mucho que había crecido y madurado Amy desde ese entonces hasta ahora. De niño jamas penso hacerse tan amigo de ella, la chica le parecía bastante molesta y varias veces un estorbo, con el tiempo acabo tomándole cariño y llegaron hasta el punto en que eran practicamente mejores amigos, sin darse cuenta esa eriza había entrado en su corazón. Sonrió para sí y dejo el marco en la caja para luego vover con Amy, noto que la chica estaba sacando unos vasos de la caja y este saco los que quedaban.

La eriza sonrió al verlo y luego suspiro.

—Lamento lo de Eggman —Dijo sinceramente.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, todos estamos bien y eso es lo importarte, ademas, Eggman fue un idiota al poner ese botón en primer lugar, si no hubiera estado eso ahí, posiblemente habrías salido sin un rasguño. —Afirmo para darle ánimos

—¿Tu crees?

—Claro, de todas formas ibas manejando la situación bastante bien. —Comento mientras acomodaba los platos en la alacena. La eriza sonrio levemente y Sonic la observo de reojo. — Me alegro que estés bien. A propósito, ¿Cual era el plan de Eggman?

—Él... Había ideado un arma que desintegraba a lo que disparara, era una pistola bastante pequeña por que probablemente las estaba fabricando en masa para ponérselas a sus robot.

—¿Desintegran a lo que disparan?

—Solo basta que te roze para que comiences a deshacerte en cenizas, vi como pasaba eso con una maceta, y con una pared.

Sonic se quedo pensativo al oírla, podría haber rozado a Amy y posiblemente ella no estaría ahi para contarlo. Estaba por decir algo cuando ella lo cortó.

—Ademas, habían dos robots nuevos, eran distintos a los que vemos comunmente, estos parecían, androides.

—¿Androides? —Pregunto Sonic curioso.

—Ya sabes, parecían tener forma humana, eran algo extraños.

—¿Te atacaron?

—No estaban activados, ni siquiera estoy segura de si habían mas o solo eran prototipos, pero juraría que sí.

—Bueno —Dijo Sonic pensativo —No te preocupes por eso ahora, deben haberse destruido en la explosión.

—Si tienes razon —Le dio la razón Amy mientras guardaba lo ultimo que quedaba en las cajas.

Sonic la observó con cuidado, la joven aun lucía algo cabizbaja y pensativa, había mejorado un poco su humor desde la ultima vez, sin embargo aun se la veia algo triste. Sonic ya estaba cansado de verla de esa forma, ella era feliz por naturaleza, era el alma y el corazón del grupo se suponía que ella era la que debía sacarles una sonrisa y animarlos, no al revés. En ese momento Sonic decidió que haría algo para animar a Amy. Claro, por el bien del equipo.

—Oye, abrieron un parque de atracciones hace un tiempo y aun no tuve oportunidad de ir, ¿Que te parece que vayamos juntos?

—Sonic... No lo se, es que, aun no...

—No sera una cita ni nada, solo una salida de amigos, para animarte. —Aclaro de forma repentrina.

—Pero...

—Porfavor. Sabes lo raro que es rogar a alguien para mi, si no aceptas te llevaré a arrastras. —Dijo él cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Amy ante la insistencia del erizo decidió aceptar, él tenía razón, jamas le había pedido algo a ella de forma tan insistente, además, tampoco le había gustado como habían terminado la charla del otro día, y realmente prefería que su relacion quedaste en buenos términos.

—Bien, vayamos al parque. —Dijo para luego lanzar un suspiro, Sonic no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír orgulloso de su logro.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Hace una hora que se encontraban en el parque y ambos amigos se la estaban pasando bastante bien, hasta ahora no habían tenido discusiones, ni charlas vergonzosas, solo eran dos amigos pasando el rato. Amy tenía un algodón de azucar a medio comer y Sonic tenía dos chilidogs, uno en cada mano, porque nunca eran suficientes.

—La montaña rusa estuvo divertida. —Comento Amy con una sonrisa, Sonic giro su mirada hacia ella.

—Si es verdad, pero lo mas entretenido fue la caida de la muerte. —Dijo sonriendo de costado.

—Estas mal de la cabeza, esa cosa fue horrible. —Dijo Amy recordando con cara de espanto.

Sonic había insistido en subir a esa atracción, Amy para nada estaba de acuerdo, pero le era imposible llevarle la contraria demasiado tiempo, el juego consistía en una gran plataforma de metal, gigante y alta, subías aproximadamente cinco pisos te sujetaban con un elastico y saltabas, nunca había vivido algo tan aterrador, se sujeto fuerte a Sonic puesto que ambos habían sido amarrados juntos, el erizo salto y ella solo pudo gritar mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a él.

Sin dudas se vengaría del erizo algun día.

—No era para tanto, además tu tuviste los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

—¡Por algo era!

Una tienda morada y negra llamo la atención de los erizos, era bastante grande y había cierto aire mistico en ella.

El cartel decía: "Adivina tu futuro". Ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada.

—Curioso, ¿No quieres entrar a ver que dice? —Pregunto Sonic.

—Puras tonterias, siempre te dicen lo mismo y siempre son cosas muy genéricas.

—Que raro que no estés interesada.

—Se cuando engañan a la gente.

—¡Oh vamos! Sera divertido ver las tonterias que nos dice, a lo mejor y acierta en algo.

Sonic tomo la mano de Amy y prácticamente la arrastro dentro de la tienda, el erizo se veía divertido y ansioso, Amy pudo sentir una energía débil, pero nada de que preocuparse.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo una anciana, parecía una tigre blanca. —¡Vaya! Una pareja de jovenes erizos, siento amor en el aire.

—¡No es lo que parece, solo somos amigos! —Dijo el erizo agitando las manos, algo nervioso.

—Tonterias, ¿Sabes las veces que han entrado aqui tórtolos diciéndome lo mismo? Quince solo hoy, y los llevo contados, pero en fin, tomen asiento, animense. —Dijo la mujer amable.

Ambos erizos lo hicieron, entonces la mujer tomo sus manos y cerro los ojos, de repente se sintio como un leve viento movía la carpa, el poder mágico era cada vez mas fuerte y a Amy dejo de hacerlo gracia la situacion. De repente los ojos de la tigre se volvieron blancos, Sonic y Amy la miraron sorprendidos.

La vista de la mujer cayo en Sonic.

—Aunque le cortes las espinas a la rosa, estas seguirán creciendo a menos que la arranques de sus raíces...

—¿Que...?

—¡No me interrumpas! —Dijo esta de forma seria. — El amor es algo muy bonito, pero muy letal, sin embargo nadie puede vivir sin ese sentimiento, no te prives de él ni dudes de eso, algun dia el amor te salvara la vida.

Sonic trago algo de saliva y observo a Amy, la eriza estaba pensando lo mismo, eso era algo demasiado especifico, y la joven supo el porque. La mujer giro la vista a Amy.

—Alguien que olvidaste se encargara de matarte. —Dijo simplemente, luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la mujer sonrió.

—Bueno, eso es todo.

Tanto Sonic como Amy se levantaron de sus asientos rotundamente, aquello no se lo esperaban para nada.

—Oiga señora, no haga esas bromas. —Dijo el erizo completamente enfadado mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño, Amy lo detuvo del hombro.

—Yo solo digo lo que se, esta en ustedes creerme o no.

—Vamos Sonic, quiero comer un helado. —Dijo la eriza mientras empujaba al chico por el brazo. —Adios ¡Tenga un buen día! —Amy sonrió forzadamente y salió de la tienda junto con Sonic.

—Adios joven Rose. —Dijo la mujer en un murmuro

Amy intentaba arrastrar a Sonic por el parque, quién estaba hecho una furia. Jamas le había dicho algo asi de forma tan directa, había asustado a Amy y ¡Que demonios! Lo había asustado a él tambien. ¿Que clase de adivina era ésa?

—Tranquilo. —Dijo Amy aferrandose a su brazo.

—¿Tranquilo? ¡Esa mujer dijo que morirías!

—¡Sabes que suelen ser mentiras! ¡Cosas inventadas!

—Eso no se sintió a una mentira.

—Oye. —Dijo Amy colocandose frente a Sonic —Estoy bien, se que si me pasa algo tu vendras a rescatarme. Descuida, no soy facil de matar y lo sabes bien. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sonic observó sus ojos jade, los de ella eran algo mas oscuros que los de él, pero en ese momento le pareció que brillaban mas que ninguna otro, Sonic se negaba a creer que esa mujer decía la verdad, Amy no moriría, no mientras él respirara. Con algo de temor abrazó a la joven con fuerza, Amy, roja como un tomate le devolvió el abrazo a Sonic.

—Sabes que son mentiras. —Le dijo la chica en un murmuro.

—Me da igual que lo sean o no. Te protejere de lo que sea. —Hablo con total sinceridad.

—Sonic... —Dijo ella en un murmuro y cerro los ojos perdiéndose en aquel abrazo.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Ambos erizos se encontraban en una de las tantas colinas de Green Hills, luego de haber pasado casi todo el dia en el parque, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a un lugar mas apartado del resto de las personas, para charlar con mas tranquilidad.

—Me gusta este sitio. —Dijo Amy —Es tranquilo y silencioso.

—Lo se siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar o simplemente relajarme. —Dijo el erizo recostandose en el cesped mientras cruzaba sus manos detras de su cabeza.

Amy observó a Sonic detenidamente, y no pudo evitar afirmar lo que ya sabía: "Estaba enamorada de él" podía parecer una tonteria, pero realmente lo había estado dudando ese ultimo tiempo, ¿Y si realmente lo suyo era solo un amor infantil? ¿O un sentimiento de hermandad que estaba confundiendo? Aquello Shadow se lo había dicho muchas veces, casi como una afirmación. Amy suspiro pesadamente y se recostó al lado de Sonic.

Éste la miro recostarse y sonrió para sus adentros, tanto ella como él habían conseguido calmarse del todo, luego de las palabras de aquella 'adivina' Sonic necesitó todo su autocontrol para no volver con la mujer a exigirle que les dijera que todo era una mentira. Sin embargo las palabras de ella todavía estaban metidas en su cabeza 'No te prives de él, ni dudes de eso, el amor algún día te salvara la vida' Sonic no se privaba del amor, solo que no estaba seguro de que fuera amor realmente lo que sentía, jamas lo había experimentado, ni tenia verdaderos indicios de ello. Tomo aire e hizo lo que jamas penso hacer:

—Amy, ¿Como sabes que estas enamorado? —Soltó de repente.

La eriza casi se atraganta con su saliba al oír esas palabras.

—Sabes que no soy la mas conveniente para explicarte eso.

—Solo... Solo quiero saber. —La sinceridad con la que el erizo le dijo aquello hizo que Amy suspirara lentamente y cerrara los ojos de manera pensativa antes de responder.

—Bueno, cuando estas enamorado de alguien, te sueles poner nervioso cuando hablas con ella o de ella. También quieres estar la mayor parte del tiempo con esa persona, o almenos la extrañas si no la ves seguido, quieres... —Amy sonrió lentamente mientras abría los ojos para ver el cielo, Sonic solo la observo con determinación mientras la escuchaba atentamente. —Quieres que sea feliz, que sonría todo el tiempo, sientes que hagas lo que hagas a su lado siempre estaras contento, te preocupas mucho por su seguridad —La imagen de Sonic comenzó a penetrar en su cabeza, resonando de manera clara, se repente ya no sentía dudas — Te gusta verla, ver lo que hace, cualquier sonrisa o gestos que te dedica es, como el mas grande regalo que te puede hacer, pero sobretodo sientes que hay mariposas en tu estomago y te vuelves una completa imbécil.

La eriza rió levemente y a Sonic aquella risa le sonó armoniosa y clara, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y de repente se sintió, un completo imbécil.

Amy giro su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos mantuvieron la mirada unos largos minutos, pensando en el siguiente movimiento, en que deberían hacer para no arruinarlo todo. Sonic tomo valor y se coloco sobre la eriza, mientras la miraba con determinación. Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento y guiándose del dicho 'Un silencio dice mas que mil palabras' Sonic decidió acercar su rostro hasta el de Amy.

La joven estaba tan roja que podría pasar como prima de Knuckles seguro, cuando el erizo choco sus labios con los de ella Amy solo cerro los ojos y disfruto del contacto.

En ese momento Sonic decidió que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Amy, y que mucho menos le dejaría el camino libre a cualquier otro, al menos no por ahora, su corazon palpitaba mucho y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, eso podía no ser un completo amor como el que Amy le profesaba a veces, sin embargo estaba seguro de que era un 'Te quiero' y para él bastaba. Sentía que aun debían tener un tiempo juntos, y así poder aclararse completamente, saber lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo eso sería un avance, quiza, quiza lo de ellos si podría ser.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nada mas inportante para ellos en ese momento.

—Sonic... ¿Por que? —Pregunto en un murmuro.

—Porque te quiero. —Solto de repente, como si hubiera dicho algo que tenía guardado desde hace años.

—¿Que?

—Te quiero.

Ambos se besaron otra vez, ambos movían sus labios al ritmo, cuando se separaron los dos estaban agitados.

—¿Quieres que salgamos? —Pregunto Sonic, Amy lo miro algo extrañada.

—¿Tan de repente? —Preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Ambos nos queremos, ¿No es lo normal? ¿Intentarlo? —Dijo él, La eriza lo penso unos segundos hasta que el erizo volvió a hablar. —Sin embargo, debes saber que mi libertad tambien es importante, posiblemente no este siempre atento a ti, aun quiero viajar y ver el mundo. —Sonic trago saliva luego de decir eso, temía que la eriza le dijera que no, que si no iba a estar para ella no tenía sentido que comiencen algo, de repente la escena de la eriza plantándolo le pareció fatal, sintió que con aquello la había cagado, hasta que Amy habló.

—Lo se, soy soñadora pero no tonta, Sonic. —Aquello dejo sin palabras al erizo. De repente el corazón del azulado volvió a latir, esta vez con mas fuerza, quiso volver a besar a la eriza pero esta lo empujo levemente.

—Y-yo... No se como, como amar, no se si lo hago bien, si te lastimo, o si... —El erizo detuvo el discurso de la rosada con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco soy un experto en esto Amy.

—P-Pero, quiero aprender a amar antes de... —El erizo la corto con un beso en la frente luego se separo lentamente de ella para sonreirle me manera tierna.

—Entonces aprendamos juntos.

La eriza comenzo a respirar de forma agitada, sentía que todo había sucedido tan rapido que aunque hubiera querido no lo habría podido detener, trago saliva lentamente y con timidez abrazo el cuello de Sonic.

Una vez mas se besaron.

\--

Bueno, aquí finaliza al fin esta historia, lamento haberme tardado, realmente que me atore en este capítulo, no se porque, mira que eh tenido capítulos mas dificiles para narrar, pero este en particular me fue bastante complicado.

No quería hacer sentir las cosas muy forzadas entre ambos y espero haberlo logrado, aunque no lo crean me gusta mas cuando las situaciones entre ambos son orgánicas y no se vuelven pareja de un dia para el otro. No se si logre eso con este cap, realmente dudo XD pero el final me gusto y en general estoy contenta con él.

Así que para compensar mi ausencia les traje un cap mas largo de lo normal, verán mi media para los capítulos (Los cuales hago en las notas del celular) son unos cuatro o cinco blogs de notas, este dura siete, asi que espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, escuchen Piri de Dreamcatcher, es alto temazo y su minialbum 'The end of nightmare' es una preciosidad, asi que si les da el tiempo, escuchen lo.

En fin, mi spam termina aquí xd

¡Suerte y Bye Bye!


End file.
